


Teenage Dreams

by Butterfly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is enjoying the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [joykilldrama](http://joykilldrama.livejournal.com/) in [tvd_holidays](http://tvd-holidays.livejournal.com).
> 
> Set pre-series.

“Sorry, Jer, you can’t come with me,” Elena said, keeping her voice down. Jeremy slouched against the wall on the other side of the kitchen, pouting, and he was such a _kid_ sometimes. “Maybe next time.”

Jeremy was still pouting, but he nodded and Elena knew that it would be okay and he wouldn’t tell their mom and dad. She might have to actually take Jeremy along next time, though - she’d talk to Matt and everyone about it and see what they could figure out to do with Jeremy around. Matt was totally going to call her a push-over. Maybe she was, a little, when it came to her little brother.

“Thanks,” she said, slipping out of the kitchen door and carefully shutting it behind her. Matt’s truck would be up at the corner, far enough away that her parents wouldn’t hear the engine. She grinned when she saw it, and hopped in the passenger side, leaning over to give Matt a quick kiss.

“You look amazing,” Matt told her, reaching over and gently tugging on the little gold necklace she was wearing. “You’ll be the prettiest girl at the party.”

“Aren’t I always?” Elena said, shimmying closer to Matt and putting her hand on his knee.

“You are and you _know_ it,” Matt said, and this kiss was longer and deeper. Elena sighed a little when it ended, putting her head on Matt’s shoulder. He laughed and pushed her away slightly. “Seatbelt.”

“Buzzkill,” she teased, snapping it into place. “So, Tyler’s sure that his parents aren’t going to crash the party?”

“They’re on some special romantic trip,” Matt said. “It’s their anniversary. They won’t be back the whole weekend.”

“If my parents do that this year, I’m inviting you over for a private party. Just you and me,” Elena promised, putting her hand back on Matt’s knee as Matt backed the car away from her street and then headed over to Tyler’s.

Tyler let out a shout when he saw them getting out of the truck, and he came over to give Matt a tight hug. “We are gonna get so trashed tonight,” he said, pounding on Matt’s back. He sent Elena a quick up-and-down. “Looking good, Gilbert. Guess we can declare this party officially started.”

“You say that to all the girls,” Elena said, and when Matt put a hand around her waist, she leaned into him.

“True, but I always mean it,” Tyler said.

“Bonnie here yet?”

“She and Caroline got here a little while ago,” Tyler said. “Bonnie said something about going to the study. Caroline didn't look like she felt so good.”

“Thanks, Tyler. See you later,” Elena said, and then she went into the house, tugging Matt along with her.

Behind, she could hear Tyler greeting more people - “Dana! Finally, the party can start!” - and she laughed again as she and Matt wove their way between the clumps of people and headed to the study. The door was half-way shut and Elena slipped through without opening it up more. Caroline sitting sideways on the couch, her bare feet in Bonnie’s lap, her shoes decorating the floor with a splash of bright red.

“Heels too high?” Elena asked and Caroline nodded, making a face and taking a sip of her beer.

“I thought I was going to be fine but then I almost tripped getting out of my car,” she said. “Ugh, why did I buy those stupid things?”

“They did look really cute on you,” Bonnie said.

“See that’s what I don’t get about girls,” Matt said, sitting in a chair and reaching up to pull Elena down to sit on his lap. He slid his hand onto Elena’s stomach, thumb stroking lightly at the gap between her shirt and skirt. “I mean, why wear something that hurts you - no matter how it looks?”

“Well, if guys like you didn’t talk about how hot girls with long legs are...” Elena said, trailing off and stretching a leg out to illustrate her point - her own heels weren’t as tall as the ones that Caroline has discarded, but it had taken her some time to get used to walking in them. She giggled when Matt stared, then she slid off his lap and went over to grab a drink for herself - and one for Matt, as long as she was up. She handed a glass to Matt and then took a swig of her own. Tyler's parents definitely had some quality booze.

Instead of going back to sit with Matt, she squished in on the couch with Bonnie and Caroline, reaching over with one hand to rub gently at Caroline's ankles.

"Gonna be able to dance at all?" Elena asked.

"I'll still dance, even if I have to go out there in my bare feet," Caroline said. And that was Caroline, through and through - she wouldn't let a little thing like hurting feet keep her from making the most of things. "What about you two - planning on dancing or are you just going to hide in here and make out?"

"That second one sounds good," Matt said, sending Elena a heated look.

She gave him a flirtatious smile back but said, "We'll go out and dance for a while, at least. We'll all go out when Caroline's feeling up to it."

"I just need a minute," Caroline said, wriggling her toes. She sipped from her glass. "Oh, Bonnie met a guy!"

"Not a big deal," Bonnie said, lifting up her hand and waving it dismissively. "He was just some random guy looking for directions. I'm never going to see him again."

"Was he cute?" Elena asked.

"Well, he had these gorgeous brown eyes," Bonnie said, and she sighed softly - dreamily. "Biceps to _die_ for."

"Bigger than mine?" Matt asked. Bonnie glanced over at him and shrugged.

"Maybe a little bigger," Bonnie said. Matt snorted and drank down his glass, then he got up and poured himself some more. Caroline moved her toes again.

"I think I'm feeling ready," she said, swinging her legs off Bonnie's lap and standing up gracefully. "Ready, girls - and Matt?"

Elena drained her glass and put it on the side table. She went over to Matt and slid her hand into his, leading him back toward the party.

Time to have some fun.

 

 _end_


End file.
